Unexpected Visit While Expecting
by tjs11394
Summary: An infamous season 6 character comes back in this one shot. Plenty of B&B. and of course the little one! Enjoy!


**Okay, so first off, I wanna apologize for not updating my other story. I will hopefully have another chapter up soon but I am more inspired with writing one shot stories. For some reason I only read multiple chapter stories but can seem to only have an attention span wide enough to write one shots. So this one shot is something I've wanted to do forever. So I hope you enjoy, more will come soon ~ Taylor**

.

"Okay, now we have a doctor appointment in like 20 minutes on the other side of the city so we have to hurry. Traffic is bad right now." Booth put on his black suit jacket and starting leading his eight month pregnant girlfriend towards the elevator at The Hoover; Booth just finished finalizing paperwork in a case, and now he and Brennan had a very important appointment to be at. Brennan was wearing her usual baggy trench coat and her leather boots. It was almost December and getting increasingly chilly in D.C. Trench coats were needed more than ever.

"Wait, can you stay here for a minute, I forgot my purse in your office," Brennan explained.

"Here, you're going to need the keys, silly" Booth gave a loving glance at his beautiful girlfriend and handed her the keys to his office.

Brennan smiled and shook her head. "Don't leave without me" she teased. And with that she marched back to the FBI agents office.

It couldn't have been more than 2 seconds when Brennan left that Booth got a quick tap on his shoulder. It was Charlie.

"Booth, there's a lady looking for you. I sent her to the waiting room. Man, she looked a hell of a lot like that girl you dated before the doctor."

Now Booth was becoming suspicious. Could it really be? Why would she? What would she say? Brennan? The baby? 100 questions floated through his head. He approached the waiting room and low and behold. It was Hannah Burley. Same blonde hair and cascading curls; what gave her the right to come to his office?

"Hannah?" Booth asked abruptly.

"Seeley," she smiled and gave a loving look.

Booth just stood there, shocked, angry, petrified.

" I came back to discuss something. What would you say if I said yes to that marriage proposal? Yes to everything in fact. I missed you so much" She reached up to grab him but he backed up.

Hannah was stunned and took a few seconds to think of her next words. "I understand your upset at me. I probably came on too strong. How about we go have some coffee and talk; a lot has probably changed for both of us."

"Yeah, you're not kidding. More than a lot has changed. Hannah you broke my heart." Booth took another step back.

Hannah looked frustrated and concerned. She had no idea how to react to this. She expected him to just want to jump back in this. Apparently he had other ideas.

"Booth, I went looking for you. I seriously thought you were going to take off on me." Brennan spun around the corner to the door opening staring at a very odd scene. It was Booth and Hannah. Brennan had a gut feeling this day would come. She didn't know what to expect now.

"Temperance, you're pregnant. Wow, Congrats!" Who's the father? I think we should go out and celebrate!"

"Hannah, um, I am." Booth spoke casually and calmly hoping nothing bad would occur in the next few moments.

It took the blonde a few moments to straighten it out. "So, you're the father, and your together?" Hannah questioned.

"Well, yes Hannah, that's what it is. We are technically speaking a fully fledged couple." Brennan responded.

"You guys, got together really quickly. I mean congrats it's just not what I expected I guess. I guess I wished it could have worked out differently." Hannah slightly smiled and starting walking out.

Booth was not finished. "Well, I am not sorry things didn't work out differently. I know you wanted to come back and be with me, But Hannah, I am with Bones now. I am going to be the father of her little girl. This is what I want. I have always loved Brennan. I was in love with you. Don't think I wasn't; but Bones was the person that I could always count on for little things like staying with me when I was lonely, or having a drink after a rough day. I know I told you things between me and Bones were different. That I only had feelings for you, Hannah, I am sorry. It's not how that was. I was always in love with her. For that I am not sorry."

Both women in the room were stunned. Hannah was in awe. Brennan was shocked, and wanted to ask why he never told her this. She was just glad this was the case. He did always love her. Always.

"Seeley, I am sorry I couldn't provide what Temperance did. I understand you're angry. I think this is my time to walk out say Congrats and start a new chapter in my life." She started walking out.

"So congrats." Smiling the blonde turned and headed toward the elevator.

" Bones, I think we are a little late for that appointment." Booth casually said.

"Yeah, we are. And Booth." Brennan started

"Yea." He responded

"Thanks, for everything. For being you and being there longer then I expected you were." Brennan smiled.

Sending off a cocky smile, Booth kissed Brennan the most romantic kiss he ever could. " No problem. I promised I would never leave you. Do you believe me?"

"More than anything." With that the couple laced hands and walked to the elevator to the doctor appointment to check on their unborn daughter.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed, I am going to try a new multi chapter and more one shots will come. All about the couple and their lives together! Thanks!**


End file.
